Wolf's Pin
by WerewolfKing350
Summary: When Harry is struck by a mysterious pin while staying at Sirius' house, he finds himself turning into a werewolf. But why? AU, set after the third book.


**A/N Summer after Harry's fourth year. Voldemort never rose during the tournament.**

Hermione and Harry arrived at Sirius' house last night and were both sleeping upstairs after a late night. Harry's family wanted him gone for the week while Marge recovered at the house from surgery. Though she didn't remember Harry blowing her up, she didn't want to be anywhere near him.

Lupin and Sirius were down in the kitchen making breakfast for the teenagers while they slept. Sirius loved the idea of being able to spoil his godson for a morning. Sirius was just adding the final touch to some pancakes when an hour fluttered into the kitchen and dropped a small parcel onto the counter.

"Lupin, can you get that; I need to finish breakfast," Sirius said glancing at the small box. Lupin opened the box and stared at the tiny pin inside. It was a simple pin with what looked like yellow liquid inside. Lupin watched as it grew ears and eyes and floated out of the box. Before Lupin could catch it, it had floated upstairs. Lupin picked up the bit of parchment from inside the box and read it out loud.

" _This little pin is to bring a member of your household a surprise; a truly life-changing surprise and make tonight into a wild experience. Or not... Either way; I'll be seeing you again, Lupin_. But there's no name and..."

"OW!" Harry yelped as a dog shaped pin embedded itself into Harry's skin through his shirt. He stood up and made his way to the kitchen where Lupin and Sirius were trying to unstick a pancake from the pan it was burnt onto.

Harry plucked the pin from his shoulder and place it on the table before sitting down.

"I woke up when this thing stabbed my shoulder," Harry muttered his eyes which felt weird all of a sudden. They burnt for a few seconds before going back to normal. "Anyway, what are you guys up to?"

* * *

Breakfast went by quickly and soon the pin lay forgotten on the floor.

Hermione had decided it was a prank and moved on to another failed attempt at fixing Harry's hair. He just sat there and let her do what she wanted. She finally gave up with a loud huff.

That evening Lupin and Sirius came downstairs dressed in jeans and t-shirts.

"Full moon tonight?" Hermione asked as she started making another stubborn attempt at Harry's hair.

"Yes, I've taken my potion and now, we are going to go run around the woods like we did when we were teenagers," Lupin said in an almost chipper tone.

"I can't get that pin off my mind. It seems so weird. And to just stick Harry like that," Hermione started.

Hermione had a point and Lupin felt a pinch of apprehension towards leaving but there wasn't enough time to stick around.

"Just promise me that you'll keep an eye on Harry. What ever it is the note said was going to happen tonight," Lupin said "But the letter also said 'or not'."

Once Lupin and Sirius had left, Harry and Hermione sat at the table and played muggle chess; Hermione still wasn't impressed by wizard's chess. Harry started squirming in his seat. He felt weird all of a sudden; restless and dizzy. After a few seconds, he stood up quickly.

"I'm going to grab a glass of water, would you like one, Mione?"

Hermione nodded and Harry made his way into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and made his way to the sink. He was halfway there when his hand suddenly cramped and the glass fell to the ground and shattered. Hermione startled by the noise came into the kitchen to investigate.

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked, trying to push down how worried she was for him.

The pain in his hand had vanished and he flashed her a smile.

"I am absolutely fin... AGH!" Harry found his words cut off by a fierce pain in his back and chest. He found himself doubled over in pain. Soon the pain was spreading everywhere. He forced himself to glance up at Hermione who suddenly gasped and jumped backward; Harry's eyes were now shining gold, just like Lupin's had when she watched him become a werewolf.

"Harry, your eyes!" she shrieked, backing out towards the door.

Harry opened his mouth to ask Hermione what was wrong but all that came out was a cry of pain that slowly turned into a more animalistic noise. He could hear Hermione running out the door. He wanted to go after her but his attempt at moving merely resulted in him collapsing to the ground.

His face started to itch violently but when he brought his hands to his face to scratch he found they were growing out and his finger nails were morphing into claws! He let out a panicked, mangled cry as the pain took over and the last thing Harry remembered before everything went hazy was the sound of ripping clothes.

* * *

Hemione crashed out Sirius front door in time to hear Harry's cries of pain becoming more animalistic by the second. And just like with Lupin, when the cries of pain stopped, there was a moment of silence that was the sound of howling. Hermione felt herself get dizzy with worry. The windows wouldn't be able to withstand the force of an angry werewolf and if Harry got out on this street, it would turn into a blood bath. She thought quickly and remembered a spell that would help.

Taking out her wand, she aims at the house and cried out "crystallo" and to her satisfaction, she could see the windows thickening and become indestructible. The door solidified and hardened as well. It was then that a loud smash came from the window as Harry had thrown himself against the window in an attempt to smash free. Hermione listened as Harry tried a few more times to smash through the large window before giving up... But the noise didn't stop there because soon Hermione could hear glass smashing, things crashing and breaking... What's worse was all Hermione could do was sit on the step as Harry destroyed Sirius' house.

* * *

Pain was the first sensation Harry felt when he woke up. Why was he in so much pain? It was a few seconds later that Harry realized he was lying in the middle of Sirius' living room... His very trashed living room. There wasn't a thing in the room that wasn't broken, slashed or mangled. It looked like a wild animal had torn through the room. Harry stood up to examine the room further when he realized that he was naked.

That's when Harry remembered what had happened last night; the pain, Hermione's fear and his fingers! But how? Harry wasn't bitten.

"Hermione?" Harry called, fear almost causing his throat to close off. What if she hadn't gotten out in time? Neither of them had been prepared for this to happen. "Hermione?" he called this time louder. This time he heard the front door open and Hermione stepped in hesitantly.

"Hermione!" He cried with relief, throwing his arms around her, trying not to sob. She just wrapped her arms around him and let him hug her until he remembered that he was naked. He felt his blood rush to his face and dashed upstairs to put clothes on. Harry was relieved to see that he didn't make his way upstairs last night, which meant none of the rooms upstairs had been trashed.

Downstairs Hermione had gone outside to wait for Lupin and Sirius. She figured they deserved a warning before they walked into the house in its current condition. When she saw Sirius coming up the block, she felt as though she'd swallowed a brick.

"Hermione? You looked like you haven't slept a wink. Is everything okay?" Sirius asked, clearly her face was a reflection of what happened last night. "Come on, let's talk about it inside..."

"Wait, you can't go in there just yet. I need to warn you first," she said. "Something happened to Harry last night." Hermione watched as his expression went from concern to panic.

"Is he alright?" he asked, suddenly gravely concerned about his godson.

"He's okay... physically anyway. The condition of your house is a different story," Hermione said slowly.

"My house, what happened to my house?" Sirius asked. Did his godson have a party?

"The pin appears to have turned Harry into a werewolf somehow and he was in your house last night. I put a spell on the windows and doors so he wouldn't be able to break them but that left an angry werewolf tearing through your house," Hermione explained in a rush.

"Are you okay? Were you bit, scratched?" Sirius asked her. When she shook her head he felt a tiny bit relief hit him.

"Where's Lupin?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"He'll be here soon. He went to pick up his clothes; we ran further than anticipated last night," Sirius said as he braced himself for whatever was left of his house. He stepped inside and stepped back out.

"Wow, my godson is certainly thorough," Sirius said to lighten the mood. Hermione gave a forced laugh but she was too tired and too worried about Harry to find anything amusing.

When the front door opened, a tired looking Harry stepped out. Sirius couldn't help but notice he looked more tired than Hermione and more distressed than Lupin did when he realized his clothes were missing.

"I'll pay to have everything replaced," Harry muttered just as Sirius took him into a bone crushing hug.

"No, you won't give me any money. This wasn't your fault," Sirius assured Harry without letting go of Harry who started to relax in his god father's arms.

"Hermione? I'm so sorry you had to see that last night," Harry said as he stepped away from Sirius.

Hermione just wrapped her arms back around him and let him rest his head on her shoulder.

"I didn't realize going away for one night would result in such a reunion... I should do it more often..." But when Lupin saw Harry and Hermione's faces he felt the smile melt away. "What happened?"

Once Lupin had been filled on the situation he also went in to assess the damage and actually stayed in longer than Sirius did. When he came back out, he told them it had been taken care of. When everyone entered the house again, it looked like nothing had happened.

"I've used that spell more times than I can count; especially at the shrieking shack," he said staring at Harry. "How are you doing?"

Harry wasn't entirely sure how to answer. "I'm okay."

Lupin shook his head. "No you're not, but I'm sure you will be in time."

 **Let me know if you want me to continue or if you want me to leave this here.**


End file.
